


[艺旭]究极之爱

by kasugai



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasugai/pseuds/kasugai
Summary: 请再次确认已了解人鱼症设定、接受本设定。然后请您干了这杯哈瓦那，跟我一起踏上贼船吧。





	1. Chapter 1

001

“开门，金厉旭。”

他不意外自己能听见金钟云的声音：这里隔音很差。仓促找来住的地方，也不能奢望合心合意。

一夜，又是一天一夜，总能听见人声。可他蜷在浴缸里，只是听着——到底还是恋世。还会眷恋那些，隐约可及的人间烟火。

……只是，金钟云怎么会找到这里来呢？

浴室地板上的手机亮了起来：全力寻找他的，不止门外那个人。一个筹备个人专辑的歌手突然消失，所有人都乱了头绪。

金厉旭把手机开着，只是不回复。打来的电话便任由它断了，语音和文字都听也都读。

这样，似乎也不怎么孤单了。

“小伙子，”房东大婶不耐烦的声音，“或许人出去了也说不定，我有可能也没看到……”

金钟云缓下声腔：“那我就在这里等他吧，阿姨。”

[哥]:金厉旭，我在你房门口。你今天必须得见我。

[哥]:我看到已读了。

只要再熬过一天——手机放到浴缸旁边，金厉旭翻身，去看浴缸上小小窗户透进来的天光——

今天可以看见晚霞呢，他想。再过一天，已读也不会有了，哥。

手摸索着，探去脑后，打开水管。水汩汩流着，顺着赤裸的肩颈淌下来，充实水面。他向浴缸里滑去，让上半身沉入水底——

我也要能你开门啊，钟云哥。

眼皮里新生的内睑覆合，保护着柔软的眼球。水柱冲击着水面，让水体之外的景物只余残影。

比如鱼尾。

当然，金厉旭本来拥有正常的双腿。那片灰紫色的残影曾是他的双腿。

耳后的鳃裂涨了水，滤过氧气之后，又从口鼻中出来。他已经完全被疾病扭曲成了人鱼。

手臂带动上身，尾巴滑落回浴缸里。

即便能在水中呼吸，他也潜不了太久。或许是自来水含氧量不足；或许，他也只是不想在自己注定的棺材里横着。

总之很窒息。

[哥]：你还是在房间里对吧，有声音。

[哥]：厉旭你放水干什么？

一阵凌乱的脚步声。走廊尽头的争论声有些模糊，是诸如“钥匙”、“情况不对”等零散的字眼。

“你没注意到这是密码锁么！”大婶的声音又近了，“当然是他自己的设置的！你到底是他什么人！”

钟云哥竟然没注意到：他拧上了水龙头，回过身来，注视自己的鱼尾。

腰际到合而为一的双腿上，覆盖着大片灰黑色的尾鳞，像山火焚烧后的焦土。金厉旭抿了抿唇，试着屈腿，让爬满鳞片的腰臀稍离水面——

毫无变化。也是意料之中。他把头埋进掌心里。

耳后至颈侧的鳃丝随着抽泣，与空气摩擦出嗡鸣声，又被拢住脖子的手掐断。

[哥]:厉旭你在吧，告诉我密码好不好？

门外密码锁响了几声，然后报误。

[哥]:在洗澡的话，怎么会已读呢？你说说话好不好，哥求你了。

……我现在的声音么？即便听得到，你又能听懂些什么呢？

门外的人又试了一遍密码。走廊尽头的大婶吼道“再乱试把你赶出去”，一时，门前才又没了声息。

走吧，钟云哥。

只要熬过明天，金厉旭最多成为一个都市怪谈。年轻歌手离奇失踪，消失的地方只剩下一缸浑浊的泡沫。

说不定遗作反而大卖了呢。

[哥]：……我实在不放心你。哪怕虚惊一场呢，我还是报警好了，厉旭。

他心一颤，惊惧之下，差点让手机滑进浴缸里。

不要。

覆盖着薄鳞的手指极艰难的打字。哥再给我一天时间，我就回去了。

消息框上很快出现了灰色的“已读”。

[哥]:让我看你一眼再说。我不放心。

[哥]:对不起，那天哥的话太冲了。你别这样啊，厉旭，哥真的心慌。

金厉旭盯着机屏幕，很是考虑了一会儿该回什么。

得把钟云哥引开，不能让他留在这里。

说去了济州岛比较好吧。等钟云哥找完回来，也见不到自己了。他竭力平静，回忆自己以往的口吻，艰难地编辑信息——

[哥]:别让我看不到你。

[哥]:我害怕了，真的。别再走了厉旭，见见我吧。

002

那天是录音。

他本以为自己能撑到专辑做完。然而吵了一架以后，他能呆在浴缸外的时间迅速缩短，提前逃跑实属不得已。

“为什么就一定得录这首歌呢？”金钟云拧着眉头，“我都说过了，会给你写更合适的。”

金厉旭偷偷扫了眼袖口：长过虎口的毛衣将手背盖得严严实实。

他抓起金钟云手边的矿泉水：“我喜欢啊。而且早说好了，写给我的。”

好渴啊。将瓶口完整地包进嘴里，水流奔涌着填补焦干的体腔。

但水从未留下来。放下空水瓶那一刻，体渴又沿着神经攀附上来，牢牢盘踞着感官。

“给。”金钟云递过来一瓶拧开的水。

他也拿了瓶新的水，缓缓啜着：“是这样的，小旭，《肥皂泡》不大适合你。倒不是说你唱得不好……“

“直说我唱得不行就好了。”有完没完。

病到这个时候，饶是脾气好如他，也难免烦躁。湿度不够的空气剐蹭着气道，呼吸都刺痛，更何况要录音。

小半瓶水灌下去，金厉旭才反应过来自己说了什么。他无措地放下手来，正打算解释——

“你自己的专辑，你不好好把关，”把敞口的矿泉水瓶放回桌子上，金钟云抱着臂，“我的曲子不合适，那就不该用。你在儿女情长些什么？”

金厉旭没有回答。他的视线不自觉被矿泉水瓶牵引过去——

透明的瓶口洇着水迹。

那个人浑然未觉，清了清嗓子：“总之，选歌就别碍于情面。之后怎么办？朋友或者兄弟的歌都往里边塞么？”

他低着头唯唯诺诺应着，小心地把手里的水瓶推到金钟云的水瓶边上。

抬头看金钟云，金厉旭瞅准时机，抓起了不属于自己的那瓶水。

他松了口气，语气也柔和了：“我喜欢这首歌，不可以吗？”

然而工作上的事，金钟云一贯较真：“你喜不喜欢这首歌，跟往不往专辑里边搁是一回事啊？歌词理解与否、情感传达到位没有，你做歌手不考虑啊？”

“我能理解！”

“你没唱出效果来啊！你懂什么？！”

回想起来，金厉旭承认，那时自己差点冲动了。他想掀起袖子来，露出自己被鳞片侵蚀到斑驳的手臂，把一切都说出来。

……别来了解我这傻瓜般的心意。我没办法把自己的爱说给你听的啊，哥。

我在这里……在这里，真的，每次呼吸的瞬间都很痛。

在家里的时候我一直躺在浴缸里啊。干燥的空气真会让我痛的啊。

从头到尾，什么都不知道的，明明只有哥而已。

“……等等，你是不是又喝了我的水？”

“那么好，我也累了，”金厉旭一慌，重重地把手里的水瓶磕回桌上，“这首歌你就没真想过给我。所以我也看清了，你也不可能满意。”

“我是这个意思么？！”

“好了，其他歌曲早就录停当了。”

自己到底在奢求什么呢？又能奢求什么呢？就算最后唱了他写的歌，了一桩心愿，又能改变什么呢？

活得真不像个注定得死的人。

“厉旭……”

实在好笑，也不可理喻。“我受够了，金钟云。”

“那我也没什么好说的了，金厉旭。”

[哥]：厉旭我错了，你别吓我。

你又错在哪里呢？错的是我。错的是我的病。如果我还能等，我会等你给我写歌的。

金厉旭倚在浴缸沿上，听着门外隐约的啜泣声。这太让人为难了：他咬着嘴唇，竭力避免已是噪声的啜泣窜出喉咙——

太让人为难了。我又何尝不想见见你呢，哥。

我在济州岛。他竭力稳住双手，慢慢打着字：哥，去找我吧，好不好？

门响了几声。也许是蹲坐了太久，金钟云往起站时跌跌撞撞；继而，脚步声便越走越远。

变成泡沫也好，至少比现在这样见他强吧。

金厉旭呜咽了一声。那声音实在刺耳：他挣扎着抓鳃口边的肌肤，把脸埋进自己粗糙的鱼尾里去。

现在只是个怪物啊。

003

“虽然是种罕见病，”医生拿着诊断书，“但我觉得更像是个诅咒，金先生。”

“您是说，病因是暗恋？”实在是荒唐。

金厉旭笑了，接着说下去：“怎么会有这种病因呢？暗恋罢了，也不是什么脏事，为什么会得怪病？”

医生顿了一会儿，目光悲悯得令人生厌：“跟那个人好好谈谈吧。”

“不是，我在这治好就行了，为什么……跟他有关系么？”

所以，与其说人鱼症是病，倒不如称之为诅咒。

“医院没法提供有效的治疗。但您也无需害怕，”医生平静地说，“跟你暗恋的人谈一谈。接吻能缓解症状，性行为更好。”

这比听说自己得了罕见病还吓人。他只觉得一阵头晕，勉强回答：“这病，倒真挺象巫婆给我咒的。”

“唯一有效的药物是那个人的体液。你认识他么？”

“……当然，”如果这是梦，那比所有噩梦加起来还要恐怖，“我不是一见钟情的类型。”

医生点了点头：“那我建议你跟他商量。毕竟要用他的体液治疗，而且，这也是个心病。能取得他的支持，不论怎样，都利于恢复。”

金厉旭答应下来。

但如同一切讳疾忌医的人一样，他几乎没做什么——除了偷食些金钟云的唾液之外。

因此，疾病驱使着他的身体，让他见证了整个病程。

唯一值得庆幸的是，痛苦不会持续太久了。

过长的衣袖下被汗液浸透的鳞片、第一次见到鱼尾时惊惧地爬出浴缸、因病症而更尖细的声音……

想着想着，就有些想流泪了。金厉旭看向那扇小窗：快入夜了，他想。

他就这样凝视着逐渐消弭的天光，直到手机屏幕亮了起来。

[哥]：不对你骗我，你不可能去济州岛。

[哥]：在那里的人应该不会叫我”去找“他吧？

[哥]：我向你保证金厉旭，你要是不接我这个电话，我会立即报警的。

“……你在哪！”

他看着通话中的手机，张了张嘴，什么都说不出来。

“你说话啊厉旭，”金钟云的嗓子全哑了，“我求求你了，我在回去的车上，我来找你了。”

他忙想拒绝：然后他的喉咙口涌出难听的噪声。金厉旭捂住嘴，挂断了电话。

钟云哥，不要报警。

我现在是不能让任何人看到的情况。

[哥]：我怕你割腕了啊。录专辑前后你心情一直很低落，然后衣袖总是很长，你又在房子里放水……厉旭啊，有事跟哥哥说，求你了。

不是，我没寻死的想法。

[哥]：不论如何，我还是报警好了。得看到你没事才行。

真的不想死啊。

至少也不想这样孤零零的死——他从来不是超脱之人，只能做到接受现实。

哪怕，能再看他最后一眼呢。哪怕他落荒而逃也好：反正自己也要死了。

金厉旭再也没有欺瞒或者回避的力气了。

密码是你的生日，哥。

你一定，一定，不要报警。

004

金钟云进到浴室里的时候，他只是握着手机，低着头——

哥哥作何感想，是什么表情，金厉旭实在不敢确认。

先是讶异的吸气声。然后，脚步声奔跑着远去，外房门合落。

这样也好：他不再压抑自己难听的声音，哭叫出来。

这样也好。

哪怕金钟云离开以后报警，或者叫医生呢。自这一刻起，再没有什么希望可言了。

绝望了。

就在这时，他赤裸的肩膀被搂住，头轻轻陷入另一个人柔软的腹部里。

震惊让金厉旭呆住了：他连哭泣都忘了。

”厉旭啊。“哥哥的声音。

金钟云扶着他的肩头，慢慢在浴缸边跪坐下来。他嘴唇颤抖着，眼眶通红。

“……我们厉旭，得有多难受啊。怎么能一个人呆着呢。”

……太好了。

他捂着自己裂隙的鳃，狠狠咬住嘴唇，无声哭泣着。暗暗喜欢过的人，真是很好的人啊。这就够了，已经够了。

“没事了，”金钟云抓住他的双手，看到耳后至肩颈撕裂出的鲜红鳃口，“会疼么？”

真的没办法说话啊。金厉旭流着泪，拼命摇头。

“让哥抱抱你吧，”温热的吻落在他的颊侧，“会轻轻抱的。”

人类的体温暖得他直发抖。濒死的麻木感被高于冰冷体表的温度刺透，热得有些发痛，却很新鲜——他以为自己再不会有知觉了。

金厉旭用尽全力，隔着浴缸沿，更深的陷入金钟云的怀里。

好像是很久以前的冬天了：他有些恍惚。那时，他俩还寂寂无名，在冬天里相拥入眠。

钟云哥的体温本来就比常人高些，暖气开太足便直淌汗，不得不开着空调。自己又觉得冷，只得伏在哥哥背上、权当抱着个暖炉。

很久以前了。

温热的手掌轻轻抚着颈后。他贴着自己的脸，泪水腻进自己焦渴的肌肤里去。

“你说，再给你一天时间，”声音喑哑而悲凉，“所以你应该知道自己得了什么病。你也知道，再过一天，你就……”

不必给你带来任何负担了，哥。金厉旭注视着他红肿的眼睛，用鳞片纵深的手背抹去他的泪水——

“厉旭啊，就这样让我一无所知的失去你么？”

我原本这样想。

如果不用死去，我这样的人，绝对不会求死。

而我又是如此的了解你。一旦你知道，自己就是我的药，必然会选择来疗愈我。

可我们相爱么，钟云哥？爱你是真的，不想束缚你，也是真的。

你总觉得我什么都不懂。那么，愿意为爱你而死，算不算懂得了爱呢。

“怎么办，”金钟云的脸贴着他的手臂，靠在浴缸边，“我不知道该怎么办了……你……你不希望被人看见，我现在知道为什么了。但你要就这么走了，我……我接受不了……”

那我又能做什么呢——金厉旭将另一只手也伸过去，帮哥哥擦眼泪——

对你而言，我不是最重要的人。这个事实让我遗憾，也让我庆幸。

别哭了啊。我更难过了啊。

005

金钟云不知道自己哭了多久。

太多情绪了。失而复得，立刻就知道自己要得而复失。

厉旭失踪让所有人乱了。电话虽然不接，发去的消息却不断显示已读。

“对于艺人而言，”年长的哥哥自我安慰，“失联一天半也没什么。专辑也到后期了，说不定只是去散心了……”

金钟云打断他：“可这是厉旭，他从来不会这样。”

另一个哥哥怒气冲冲地开口了：“你现在可又知道了？！为了歌在录音室吵架的时候你都说了什么！”

他勉强静下心来，突然想到，厉旭以前在自己的手机上登陆过。

金钟云退出帐号来，重新登陆上厉旭的账号。然后找到了定位。

“你不必担心，厉旭，”他握住帮他擦眼泪的手，将脸贴在厉旭的手背上，“只有哥知道。”

话音刚落，金钟云便觉得有些异样。紧贴着自己脸颊的肌肤比预想的柔软——

事实上，远比刚触及自己的脸时柔软。

他缓缓抬起头来，看向那双之前还斑驳粗糙的手。

正常肌肤的颜色在他眼前一闪：金厉旭像触电一般，猛地抽回了手。

金钟云定了定神，把离自己最近的手拽回了视线之内。

上臂至手背已是柔润的皮肤。他又伸手去摸浴缸中的鱼尾：是刚才那种粗砺的质感，还要梢坚硬一些。

“……是我对么？”

仿佛得到了某种神启：话一出口，金钟云便明白过来。

所有孩子都听过安徒生的故事。美人鱼不忍杀死王子，便选择成为易碎的泡沫。

看着被鱼鳞裹挟的厉旭，金钟云恍惚懂了，什么在等待着他，继而，便明白了更多的事。

“你是不是很爱我呢，厉旭。”

锐利的噪声响了一瞬。

金厉旭猛地咬住嘴唇，摇头否认。金钟云没再说什么，只是揽过他的头，吻了下去。

为什么不是我呢。应该是我的啊。我也……爱着他啊。

为什么要他受苦呢。

双唇仅仅相触了一瞬。

怔愣过后，金厉旭便奋力挣扎起来。他咬紧牙关，躲避着想要吻过来的唇；尾巴也随着挣扎在水中拧动，溅起水花来。

金钟云只得在吻的间隙小声哄他，抚摸自己能触及到的肌肤，很快，身上的衣物也是湿透了。

“相信我，小旭，”他凑到他耳边，咬了咬牙，“……肥皂泡，你还记得吧。”

挣扎的动作终于停下了。

“那是给你写的歌，”金钟云沉声，将掩藏的心思全部剖白出来，“但逐渐，写成了我想告诉你的话。”

”……“

“我是个混蛋。我只一味沉溺在歌里心绪中。怕你会看出来，更怕你不会回应我，就，我总觉得，只有我在痛苦……”

无从言语的男孩仰起头来。他的眼睛被泪液浸得透湿。

“我爱你，厉旭啊，”他阖上眼，颤抖着贴上他的额头，“不要走，不要去我看不见的地方。”

没有回答。

“我现在只知道，”金钟云轻轻抚着爱人赤裸的背脊，”你的病跟我有关。我很想做，我也什么都能做……只要你肯告诉我。“

会不会是血呢。让自己的鲜血浸透他的鱼尾，再给他一双腿——那也没关系。

”我爱你。求求你活下去。我恳求你告诉我，要我为你做些什么。“

他等了很久。

等来了他需索无度的深吻。


	2. [艺旭]究极之爱

001

“你会找到的。会找到对你而言最重要的人，小旭。”  
他对爱情绝望，是在那一刻。

没有痛彻心扉。只是想明白了，命里没有，无从强求。  
金厉旭挣动一下，用手肘轻轻捣了捣从背后环抱住自己的哥哥：“说什么呢这是。哥你出去吧，待会儿锅要开了。”  
“哦，好…好的。”环在腰际的双手松开来，暖融融的体温便也从背上抽离了。

之前是跟着中国小分队活动，有段时间没见面了。回到宿舍，少不了拥抱与问候。  
等人散的差不多，哥哥才小心翼翼地凑过来：“最近怎么样。”  
又不是度假，当然又忙又累。定定瞧了他一阵，金厉旭终究不忍：“还没吃饭吧？哥想吃什么？”

哥哥支吾了半天，答不出个所以然；自己也就进了厨房，随意做些吃的。好歹也一起过了几年，他什么口味，自己早就熟悉了。  
“哥有看你节目，”亦步亦趋，“我们小旭很帅啊。”  
金厉旭把年糕下到汤里，沉默不语。  
“跟大家处的也都好，”金钟云贴过来，继续没话找话，“跟东海、跟赫宰，总之，看起来他们照顾你也很好……我也没什么能不放心的。”

年青的时候，谁又会什么都不做就妥协呢。他没那么乖。暗示过、也冷战过，甚至这次去中国之前还跟金钟云闹了一场。  
“总说我什么都不懂，你又懂什么呢？”  
金钟云从不会跟自己生气：听了这话，只是呆在那里，什么也不说。看着他那个样子，自己就在想，又何苦为难他呢。

“哥，我长大了，”金厉旭说，“其实，真的不用别人照顾我。”  
偶尔接受你的照顾，只是误以为被爱着。

寂寂良久。而后，哥哥抱住他。  
“你会找到的，”金钟云说，“会找到对你而言最重要的人，小旭。”

更早的时候，拒绝也更隐晦。他那时就该看出来。闲聊的时候，这个人说，研究报告讲人性向是不定的，喜欢上同性是寻常事。  
但大多数人，都在人生更晚的时候才找到那个人，对自己而言最重要的人。那时候往往就是异性了。

是命。命终究无可奈何。  
还能怎样呢？为一己之私，跟金钟云决裂么？暗示或者冷战，都够让他为其他兄弟而愧疚了。  
命运的裹挟令他没有太多挣扎的空间，但好像能做的、能说的，他都试着去做、去说了。

既然没法相爱，就只是去爱他好了。爱于他而言，就是断绝念想。  
一任黑夜孤寂，白昼如焚。

002

浴缸沿很滑。金钟云小心地把厉旭的头护在肘弯里，为他顺着额上濡湿的发。  
“……嘴唇，好红。”愣愣盯了半晌，他没头没脑说了这么一句。

也不只是厉旭的双唇：尽管那里透红而圆熟，如能榨出汁液的浆果——  
自肩颈而胸口，皮肤漾起粉润的颜色。耳尖通红，随呼吸轻轻颤着。金钟云不自觉地偷眼瞧，又移开目光；因透湿而黏在身上的长裤绷得性器发痛。  
“吻你，”小心地将下身避入浴缸投下的阴影，他煎熬地问，“可以么？”

有次在台上。  
演唱会开到一半，成员大多都脱了外搭；只有厉旭仍套着西装外套，不知所措地站在起哄声里。  
好像是赫宰？总之，在有人打算强行扒他衣服的时候，男孩心一横、脱下了外套。其他兄弟立即便围拢过去。  
那时自己只是远远站着看。上前护着也不对，一起去闹不合适。

少年想来是有些自卑，在以强壮著称的几个哥哥中连头都抬不起来。他的确显得单薄，便经常穿长袖，过细的手腕也要用袖口或饰品遮掩。  
演唱会也是玩，厉旭很快便被人浇水了。他也不闪躲，颇有些无奈地任幼稚的哥哥们胡闹着。

他的肩颈、手臂，在舞台强烈的灯光下，暴露在自己的视线里。颀长利落的线条像嫩竹抽条一般，却是乳白的、柔软的，诱人拥抱、攀折。  
厉旭有好好长大啊。  
黑色背心已是透湿了，勾勒出绵长的腰线。他本来该熟悉这孩子的一切，却难以自制的口干舌燥。

那时他便懂了。  
自己暗藏祸心。

舌尖探入金钟云的口腔，再一次，纠缠他的舌头。厉旭枕在他前臂上，焦急地用成熟到带着酒意的唇来吻他，味蕾纠缠间，不断吞咽着彼此的口液。  
厉旭也习惯喝他的水。终究是自己纵容他，或者说，自己在偷偷的放纵。  
他在他的唇齿间留下痕迹，以弟弟一无所知的方式。

无需言爱，便更无从分离。  
你纯情懵懂，也全然信任着我，又叫我如何去拥抱你呢。我远不止是对你很好的哥哥。  
别走近了，你不懂再进一步会怎样。  
会带给你耻辱、带给你伤害的。那时候，你如何能爱我呢。

所以不要过来。但也别走。  
让我守护着你。让你幸福吧。

003

人无法抑制爱。  
说来也奇怪，人只能否认、隐瞒、掩饰，爱却永远妥善的盛装于心——  
爱独立于人而生长，不受人控制。

但人们却总自欺欺人。  
说要不计回报、绝望地爱，渴求却最终侵噬身体，因爱成疾。  
说“不要过来”的时候，还是在说“不要走”。因为害怕莫须有的不幸，便连触手可及的幸福也一并抛却。

彼此困居在离对方最近的地方，彼此怨望，彼此守候。  
爱只会越挫越勇，只如藤蔓般不知饱足的吸取人的心力，越发蓬勃的将人与人束缚在彼此的目光之间。

“你说，”话一出口才意识到厉旭不能说话，他便把自己的手机递过去，“要怎样做你才能好呢？”  
这样惨痛的病，或许也得有同样惨痛的方式去治。已是如此，死也没什么遗憾了。

金厉旭苍白着脸想了半晌，才肯打字。  
手机被递了回来，对话框里多了一行字：死也没什么遗憾了。

也许有些人得这个病会更好看。他却不是。有段时间，他竭力使自己冷静下来，仔细观察双腿异变为鱼尾的过程——  
脚趾变长变薄，抽拉为尾鳍鳍条，胶连上柔韧的角质。灰黑色的鳞片攀爬覆落，将两腿吞进鱼尾里。  
他也曾撕扯过那些鳞片，除了疼痛，只是一无所得。从水里撑着站起身来，鳞片脱落的地方就是个皮开肉绽的口子。

怎么做爱呢。  
当然，他仍能感受到鱼尾上仅存的孔洞，随着拥抱、随着潮热的吻，在水下渴求地翕动着。人世还有诸多可留恋的东西，爱似乎也才刚开始——  
但谁又会跟一个异变的人欢爱呢？  
即便现在肯做，之后也会后悔吧。

“我其实知道的，厉旭。”  
死也没什么遗憾了。历经如此痛苦、面对生死，他还在考虑自己的感受。那么看来，真的是要以命相抵。  
这很合理。  
金厉旭忙转过眼来，却见哥哥也看着他，温柔地笑着。

金钟云倾身向前，啄吻了一下他的唇：“你听好，金厉旭。你必须活着，是我要你活着。我明白了。”  
这个人明白什么了？  
“等等哥哥，小人鱼。”他轻轻吻了一下爱人的额头，打算起身——  
心脏具体在身上什么位置，自己还不大清楚，应该要去查一查。他想，还需要把好用的刀吧。

金厉旭紧紧扯住他的手：他本能感受到，金钟云离开，是打算做些令自己恐惧的事。  
“厉旭，”他边挣脱，边沉声命令——生怕再迟一刻，自己就没有坚决赴死的心思，“听话，放下手来。”  
那孩子不知哪里来的力气，拉得他又复跌坐下来，摁着他的肩膀。

“我懂，”金钟云安抚地吻了吻他的脸颊，“可你要活下去……”  
“跟我做爱。”  
他的声音仍然尖锐，刺耳难听。但这句话，终究彼此都能听懂了。

是，是要你跟一个或许曾经喜欢过的人做爱。虽然他已经是说话都难听的怪物了，还得感谢你，让他终于有些人声了。  
金厉旭竭力压低声音，反而让喉音更奇怪了。话本身却不难出口了。

“是跟，这样的我，做爱，”泪水让眼前一片模糊，“你肯么？”  
“……”

“只用这样就好。”  
一开始也只用这样就好啊。

004

柔韧的肩颈折入了他的拥抱里。  
近两年，他很少拥抱厉旭：有了妄念，金钟云总怕和弟弟亲近。倒是厉旭见他心情不好，便会从背后拥抱他。

该是劫后余生吧。但这时候才觉得怕。  
反应过来爱人在说什么之后，他立刻就崩溃了。  
“……你……你说说你是有多傻？”金钟云颤抖着，头埋在厉旭赤裸的肩颈中，闷声哭叫，“我以为要我死才可以！你……我多怕我自己做不到去死啊！”

那这样呢。又有谁能接受呢。  
谁能接受与怪物交媾呢——即便怪物曾是个正常人，也曾真的、被你爱过。

我已不再有正常的形体了，哥。更是不知道什么时候才能恢复正常。  
“你怎么，”金厉旭艰难地开口，声音仍刺痛着喉咙，嘶哑难听，“该逃的时候，反而死活不知道跑呢。”  
如果真的，只有你死，才能救我呢。  
怎么不跑呢。

金钟云小心地避让着鱼尾，进到浴缸里来。  
他倾过身来，专注地吻他，指头轻柔地抚摸颈侧的裂痕。唇舌交缠间，他仍不时啜泣着——  
泪水弥合进味蕾，吻也是难言的苦。

“早就可以来找我，”他闭着眼睛，在吻间痛声说，“……要告诉我啊。你逞什么强啊。”  
金厉旭的声音仍不正常，所以也不肯再说什么，只是绞着身上人腰间透湿的衣服，无声落泪。  
那你又在逞什么强呢。

狭小的浴缸里，人类温热的腿贴着冰凉的鱼尾。继患病之后，金厉旭第一次感觉到，他的心脏在胸腔内滚烫地搏动着——  
他不再是孤单而濒死的人。他终于被允许踏出那一步，被允许去拥抱全新的生命。  
他想最后确认一下。

顺着哥哥的腰，金厉旭的手小心地向下探去；被察觉到以后，金钟云抓住他的手，摁在自己腿间。  
“疯了，”他凑在他耳边，闷声喘着，“你得相信我，旭。对鱼这种生物，我之前没什么非分之想。”  
他一慌，视线忙去寻哥哥的眼睛，又被那里流露的欲念惊到，低下头去。金钟云无谓的勾了下唇角，将手探到水下的鱼尾里。

他咬了咬身下人的耳廓：“鱼水之欢，我很期待。”  
手指就着水的润滑，推挤着柔软的内壁，抻进了身体里：厉旭轻喘了一声，咬住嘴唇。金钟云见状，埋头从他的齿间解救了柔软的下唇。

情感让他用极尽缠绵的方式接吻，欲望却催促他亵玩身下人体腔中柔滑的内壁。是种好奇，不知自己能给予对方什么东西的好奇。  
嫩软的肉包裹上来，推拒着指腹的触碰，他便更执着地去揉抚那里的每一寸潮热——  
爱人则乱声喘着，扬起脖子苦闷的呼吸，将脆弱的喉结暴露在他视线之内。金钟云看着看着，近乎虔诚的啄吻下去。

舌尖在锁骨下凹陷的皮肤中时轻时重地舔，手指暧昧的搅动扩张的内壁。  
“可以了么？”快要疯了。

掩抑的喘息间，小人鱼咬了咬牙，抚摸着他裤子膨起的一块，才去解上边的裤扣。金钟云站起身来，褪下长裤。  
裤子已经完全湿透了，紧紧黏着在肌肤上。他也故意一点点往下脱，带点炫耀意味的，欣赏厉旭躲避的目光。  
长裤被甩到浴缸外边去：“我们一起洗过澡的吧。没看过么？”  
金钟云跪坐下来。粗糙的鳞片刮着腿侧的肌肤，让人有些心痒。

金厉旭涨红着脸愣了半晌，终究没说话，凑上前去啄吻他带着戏谑笑意的唇。  
讨饶似的举动显然让金钟云很受用。他揉了揉爱人的湿发，将龟头凑到他腿间滑润的入口那里。  
“放松，小旭，”他哑着嗓子，用手指挑起厉旭的下巴，“害羞的话就不要看了。跟我的第一次是这样，很抱歉。”

这不得已的姿势，也实在是种强迫。性不意味着爱，爱却始终包裹着性——至少对他来说是这样。他始终抑制的，是最难以启齿的。  
金厉旭低下头去。他直视着两个人身体结合的部分，揽住他的腰，让性器缓缓楔入自己的身体。  
他很快就因为痛或难言的绵痒塌下了腰，大口呼吸；金钟云爱怜地抚摸他的身体，插了进去。

或许对于彼此需要的人来说，保持距离才是最大的伤害。  
渴望着亲密无间，渴望着拥抱、渴望着吻、渴望着抚摸；甚至渴望着，换种语言去交流、仅以身体，真诚而赤裸的交流——  
你之求，我之与。

“……旭啊……”他在对方温柔而坦率的目光中，险些又掉下泪来。  
爱人愿意的，都是自己不懂。  
生而为人，从来没办法避免命运。那我们不如只过好这一次。

他遵从着自己所有的遐思，手合拢在爱人柔韧的腰上，先是轻柔地磨蹭；看他渐渐适应了自己的侵入，便再也难抑冲动莽撞。  
男孩压抑着声音在喘，尖锐的喉音间或短促的一响，就又凌乱地将氧气咽进肺里。  
皮肤森冷的白被潋滟的红侵染：他居高临下的看着厉旭肩颈胸口红透，探出手去，哀怜的抚摸他滚烫的脸。

金钟云有一瞬恍惚——他竟然只是让厉旭等在自己可以看到的地方么。  
那时候，他所执着的，究竟是自己的幸福，还是眼前人的幸福呢。  
我不可以触碰你，因为你像泡沫一样易碎。而实际上，你却因我而差点成为泡沫。  
我有多残忍呢。

他放缓了动作，轻轻捣弄包裹着自己、吸吮着自己的内壁：“对不起。我要更爱你一些才是。”  
他的爱人有些无措的抓着他的腰，像抱住最后的浮木；那里锁紧了他，让两个人都难以自已的颤抖。

气声交织在一处。他想，自己的体液好像是可以救他：“我会射给你的。”  
身下人气息立刻乱了，身体却比他更知道自己要什么：体腔的内壁兴奋的吸吮着、榨取着——  
精液遂了鱼尾的愿，融进了充满渴求的身体里。

金钟云平稳了一下纷乱的气息。  
他俯下身来，轻吻爱人颈侧开裂的鲜红鳃口。

005

“哼，”录歌间隙，金钟云冲最年长的哥哥抱怨，“现在不怎么搭理我的是他。不仅这样，还越来越坏了。”  
队长嘴角抽了抽：“相信我，如果是我，也不会喜欢手探进我手套里、再十指交握着帮我脱的情人。”

有段时间明明就很喜欢。  
人鱼症是慢慢恢复的。足足在那个小房间里闷了四天，厉旭才能再出浴缸。当扶他起身、看到鱼鳞化进肌肤里时，他用被子裹住厉旭，紧紧抱着他。  
两个人一起哭了许久，才想起来去看医生。金厉旭也不避讳，坐在他腿上接受问诊。

“就，这种病是缺乏陪伴，”医生叮嘱他说，“恶化到这种程度很罕见。您一定要给他足够的支持、好好安抚他。”  
一段时间，金厉旭的手或者腿还是会出现薄鳞。两个人包里便都装着手套，不便亲吻时也能遮掩一下。

用这种方法脱他手套也是突发奇想。  
那天是聚餐。厉旭有活动，后到了一些，坐过来时他就注意到了手套。  
“我去趟洗手间。”金钟云搁下筷子来。  
之后就静静地等。爱人扑过来就抱住了自己。把他压在隔间的墙上，金钟云先是扣住了他手——

突发奇想。  
他摸到手套的边缘，手指一点点蹭进去，哑着声腔：“手上又鳞化了么？”  
“明知故问。”  
指尖滑入指缝中，向上挑起，让手套的布料与皮肤分离开；鳞片粗砺的质感让他皱起了眉头。

手指暴露了出来。指甲下覆盖了一层剔透的鳞片。他看了眼面红耳赤的厉旭，将手抓到自己嘴边。  
“你要干什……啊……”  
温软的舌尖颇为煽情的舔着指甲下的细鳞。金钟云以自己的五指禁锢他的手，一根指头一根指头的舔过去。

“喜欢么？”鳞片平复下来以后，他凑近金厉旭几近滴血的耳朵。  
后者转过眼来，不知所措，最后只能气急败坏地咬自己的嘴唇。

006

“……以前多可爱啊。”  
看着专心录歌的金厉旭，他感叹道。  
“这话说得，好像刚才扑上去边给人脱手套边说‘节目上好可爱’的痴汉不是你一样。”

现在越来越健康了。也比几年前壮了一些。  
但有时候，也会难以自抑的怀念那种全心依赖自己的样子啊。

“……你今天情绪很低落啊。”  
金钟云看了副驾驶的小孩一眼，偏过头去：“没有啊。”  
“你脱我手套的时候，不是有外人在么。不拒绝就很奇怪啊！”  
能这么快就知道自己想法的人，也实在难得。

“啊，”金钟云叹了口气，“我明白的。我也高兴，嗯……有时候，会有点怀念粘着我的你。”  
是啊。演唱会上唱着唱着，背后突然一暖，就知道你过来了。  
说起来，这孩子也在节目上说过自己不喜欢肢体接触。随他去吧。

把车停好，他才转眼过来：“那你上去宿舍，我……唔——”  
驾驶座上很挤。金厉旭俯身过来吻他，他也只能小心抱着他，生怕磕碰。  
怕是头开得不好。逢吻必是深吻。

“为点小事就不高兴，我要罚你。”  
盯着他唇上暧昧的水迹，金钟云一时不明：“啊？我……”

“哥，”金厉旭伸过手，摸索着放下座椅，“刚录的歌词还记得么？Heads up？”  
“……”  
“就这样，”双手合落在他颈侧，他用一种无辜的声音说下去，“罚你，拥有我吧。”

“金厉旭你……”  
“哥哥，”喘息混上莹润的嗓音，“罚你……将我彻底的灌溉吧。”


End file.
